


Compostion for Molly

by ctrtardis



Series: Music of Molly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrtardis/pseuds/ctrtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the events of HLV but set in my Music for Molly universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compostion for Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! Y’all enjoyed my little scenes so much that I decided to write a full length one. Here’s a little taste and I should have the first chapter up by the end of this week. Thank you lovely readers and enjoy..

I. Will. Burn. The. Heart. Out. Of. You!  
Sherlock bolts upright with Moriarty's words echoing in his ears. He rubs his face as though trying to wash away the terrifying dream he kept having. It had plagued him since his return; it was as though his brain had it on a loop. Every time he awoke from the dream was the same, with violin notes and a question…


End file.
